


The Human You Once Were

by LunagaleMaster



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: End of the World mentions, Loss of Humanity, One Shot, Season 5 Spoilers, Second Person, World exploration/avatar exploration, no mention of specific characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunagaleMaster/pseuds/LunagaleMaster
Summary: "You’ve seen what you’ve done to yourself. I know you have. The way your eye glints when someone as much flinches in your presence. It’s not a game to you, is it? It’s something primordial to just hurt people. You’ve learned a new instinct since you’ve Become.Was it worth it? Becoming this? How much of you, is you? How much of you is the thing you’ve given yourself up to?Was your satisfaction worth losing the traits that were once human?"-------------An accusation towards the avatars that rejected their humanity for their own gain and the resulting consequences of their actions.Prompt: “Can you hear the music in your bones?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Human You Once Were

**Author's Note:**

> Made this a bit ago and decided I liked it enough to go on AO3. Hope you enjoy!

You started as something human, as we all do. 

Perhaps it’s something innate, unpredictable, but most inclinations are a result of our environment. These habits gained that grow into a personality from several other habits growing side by side, all combining as we get older into a person. We are what we are, even if that’s not always what we will always surely be. 

In that case, it’s logical to assume all emotions, all thoughts are from this idea of personhood. And then, of course, all fear comes from our humanity. Those who become monsters were born human, so it’s right to conclude that even the worst humans once had traits we could recognize. 

It’s the thrill in seeking knowledge, the satisfaction in destruction, the way our hands reach out to touch pearly, cold flesh and smile at the eternal sleep. Or maybe we seek the adrenaline of a run, the fascination in our own body’s transformation, or perhaps we could recognize the way we look up in the sky and want to seek it out until there’s nothing but blue in our lungs. 

Or not. Sometimes you wonder if the earth can just swallow you whole. Maybe then you can rest.

Manipulation is a funny game in the right circumstances, but it’s the key to survival in others, and you can’t tell me that even once, you weren’t satisfied when your enemy’s been hurt by the shade of a blade or the ease of a gun. As a shroud the darkness holds secrets, yours and mine, it’s about feeling it close and surrounding you in ways no touch can give. And even if we may deny it, there’s nothing more sweet than unconditional love, an ache we never know how to itch. 

Even so, out there, the world is endless, too many faces, too much judgment, and sometimes we all want that pressure gone. For some that means anomaly and others want the silence of their own minds. Or maybe we don’t want control at all, letting go can be so simple, even if it’s with a threadbare lie.

Whether they be simple fascinations, personality traits, or coping mechanisms, these traits at their core, are human. They don’t have to lead to causing the world to suffer; they simply are. But it grows. The need to be. It’s an addiction, a positive feedback loop of self satisfaction. 

These traits are just that, parts of who we are, until they aren’t. Until they’re used for self serving suffering. 

You’ve seen what you’ve done to yourself. I know you have. The way your eye glints when someone as much flinches in your presence. It’s not a game to you, is it? It’s something primordial to just hurt people. You’ve learned a new instinct since you’ve Become. 

Was it worth it? Becoming this? How much of you, is you? How much of you is the thing you’ve given yourself up to?

Was your satisfaction worth losing the traits that were once human? 

There’s a point where the fear you make transforms into something you are. It’s a rhythm and a song you dance and sing, floundering to the tune of the cycle of hatred you’ve perpetrated for your own gain. You dance and dance, smiling smug, destroying any partner that dares to see the parts of you that were once human. In that, you feel content with only yourself and your melody because you are nothing more than a willing puppet.

Can you hear the music in your bones? The way it controls you beyond your thoughts? Can you hear the way the powers guide you, ready to put on a show, only for it to once more collapse in on itself like the failures they were always meant to be?

Can you see the carnage you’ve left behind in your feeding?

Do you see the tool you’ve become? 

You were once human as every one of us starts. Do you remember when you misplaced that?

Would you even care if you did? 

You are a tool to a game you’ll never understand. You will play along, smiling until the world becomes wretched and seen. You’ll win this match and laugh and see the humans under your thumb as nothing more than your toys. All the while, you’re singing the song injected in your DNA, the one you finally know after all these years of humming it wrong. You’ve won, you thought. You’ve won and this is your just reward for being nothing but selfish. 

It won’t last. 

The world has ended. You’ve forgotten it was once yours. You won’t remember until it’s far too late. You are but a rusty instrument in this symphony, an old thing, ready to be replaced. 

Of course, you’ve done well being awful, so congrats on making it to the final act. Play to your heart’s content in hellfire. Laugh as the flame burns you, and you can’t do a damn thing about it except sing along to a mindless melody. Know even as you sing in ecstasy, one day the song in your head will be cut off, and you’ll be nothing but an echo. You will scream, and no one will care except the thing that you once gave yourself to now feeds on you.

It’s your just reward. 

So congrats. Take your fill in this awful paradise while you can. I wonder in your final breaths, when the powers that molded you throw you away like the cheap tool you were always meant to be, will you remember that once upon a time you were human too?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you liked, tell me what you disliked, or maybe send me an emoji for the vibes. Whatever the case, have a good day and I hope to you see next time!
> 
> ~Lunes


End file.
